The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape given the denomination xe2x80x98Sarah Annexe2x80x99.
The parent variety of grape is commonly known as xe2x80x98Kyohoxe2x80x99, and is a popular unpatented table grape and syrup grape grown predominantly in Japan, but also grown here in the U.S. Most particularly, the xe2x80x98Kyohoxe2x80x99 is grown in Southern California, where it usually ripens in early August.
This new variety xe2x80x98Sarah Annexe2x80x99 is characterized by a darker, somewhat smaller, more oblong, and more intense, sweet flavor than the known xe2x80x98Kyohoxe2x80x99 variety.